Its Time
by Sasori The Puppeteeer
Summary: naruto and hinata are together for a long time. deep in love before they go to college but will they still be in love when they return? wil they still be the same? read to find out naruhina
1. Chapter 1

It's time..*.*

HINATAS P.O.V:

2 years...We've been dating for seems like yesterday when i saw him the first time,Naruto Uzumaki 14yr old boy who i fell in love with,i remember every little detail every little thing we did, we went through good times bad times way he stared at me with his big shining blue eyes making me blush

adding the smile that made my knees weak and my heart melt...his laugh..like an spiky yellow hair and he whisker moslty his big,loving ,heart

It's 8:30 in the morning and Naruto woke he walked down stairs to the kitchen to make some breakfats for whenHinata wakes waited,and waited but Hinatanever ame downstairs. 'okey i'l wait 10 more minutes and if she still not gonna come then am gonna go after her heheh'said Naruto to him selfnow worried about Hinata.

{to Hinata}

Hinata woke up,relizing that Naruto isnt sleeping next to looked around the room but no sign of Naruto. 'where's Naruto?' she decided to go and take a she sat in the hot relaxing water she could hear footsteps coming up and opening the door to the bedroom.'Must be Naruto'she smiled as she looked at the door.

As NAruto entered the bedroom, he soon relized that Hinata wasn't there. Looking around the room, Naruto called Hinatas name. He could hear her saying

"Am in here NAruto-kun" He looked at the door and smirked 'in the bath eh..maybe i can...NO am such a perveted boyfriend' he giggled at his thoughts and entered

moment he closed the door behind him and looked at Hinata he couldn't look away. 'Oh My God..shes..shes buitiful naked like that' following by

anather though ' i swear if shes gonna look at me this way ..am not gona be able to control my self..Oh God am getting a bonner'.

He smiled and said hi to her while looking her breast making her automaticli answered " g-good morning N-Naruto-kun" she smiled and felt her self

blushing even more. She looked away as she washed the shampoo out of her hair.'Hes looking at me with his angel smile..' she though. she relized that NAruto was

nose-bleading." Naruto-kun you're bleading"NAruto imidiatly snapped out of his thoughs and wiped the blood of.

Hinata wraped a tovel around her and stepped out of the bath now smiling at stood up and hugged Hinata, Hinata was suprised alittle but after a

while she wraped her hands around NArutos smiled and touched her bum...which made Hinata blush..Naruto just giggled and kissed allowed

NAruto in so NAruto depend the kiss.

After 10 minutes of kissing NAruto remembered that he left the breakfast on the kitchen tabble.

{in the kitchen}

"so um.. Hinata how did yo sleap?" asked NAruto with full mouth.

"fine..i sleapt fine..how about you Naruto-kun?" replied Hinata, now blushin' a bit.

"yh..i sleapt fine too.."

The eat their breakfast in silence and went to sit and watch the was extremly quite today it made NAruto wonder if anythings wrong.

"Hinata..?" said NAruto

"hm..yes Naruto-kun?"

"i was are you so quite today?"

"oh..its um..its nothing you dont have to worry" she forced a smile. :} 'we have been dating for 2 years now..all my friends did it...am the only one who didn't'

Hinata though of how all her friends arent virgin anymore and how it feels and everything..Hinata feels left out.

"umm Hinata?"

"yes Naruto-kun?"

"i was wondering..since we've been together for 2 years now..i was wondering if you want to.."

"to do 'it'..?"

"well...yeah..i mean we can wait if you're not ready.."

"no.i-i do want to..but not right now ..okey :)"

"yeah sure Hinata :D you really made my day :D"

Hinata smiles and Naruto kisses her.

{Later that day Hinata with Ino and Sakura}

Hinata is not paying atention to the others..shes to busy thinking aboutthe time when she and Naruto have didn't relize that Sakura was asking her a

question; "so Hinata did you do it yet..?" Hinata snapped out of her little day dream and looked at Sakura " um..no we didn't " Ino and Sakura are talking again

while Hinata is wondering if it hurts the firts time if it feels good,so she decides to ask Sakura.

"sakura? may i ask question?"

"of course you can HInata :D"

"um..well.. does it hurt the first time?" Hinata knew she was blushing hard..her cheeks were burning hot.

" why do you ask Hinata?"

"well.."

Ino and Sakura both look at Hinata with big wide eyes and say "yes..?"

Hinata blushes ut then shes says why she was asking.

"oh ..i see :).well it does hurt the first time it goes in. You may bleed though...Well i did :)..but not everyone bleeds but then it feels nice and really you dont

want it to stop hehe"

Hinata seems a bit scared Sakura said that it feels nice ..'i really can't wait till we're gona do it ..:)'she though while going home.

SHOULD I CARRY ON WITH THIS STORY..?

YES...NO...?

YOU DECIDE :P


	2. Chapter 2

It's Time *.*

chapter 2.

few years later... 

"I cant believe we're going to leave for college!" said Hinata, all exited jumping up and down, clapping her hands shouting "I cant wait" all over again. Naruto has an idea, which he knows that Hinata will like AND enjoy; a good-bye sex...sex before they both leave for college.

That night Naruto and Hinata are in bed talking about random stuff. Naruto should tell Hinata about his little 'good-bye' surprise he's planning. He decides to ask her.

"Hinata? Um what kind of good-bye do you want? I mean like some thing we can both enjoy and do together before we'll leave for college?" Hinata looks at her 19 year old boyfriend while thinking. "well?" asked Naruto impatiently.."oh um I was think maybe...we could enjoy our 'good-bye' by showing how much we love each other?" Naruto looks at her in surprise. '_does she mean sex?' _Naruto though.

Naruto swallowed, "i-in what w-way? Hinata?" Naruto asked nervously.

Hinata came closer to Naruto as she whispered to his ear " I was thinking more like a... sex night?"

She bit Naruto's ear lightly while her hand travelled its way down his chest making him go on top of her, kissing her neck saying"I was thinking just the same,Babe" She smiled. As he went down and started to kiss her boobs, she pushed him of her making him fall on the floor.

"The fuck is your problem Hinata?" Naruto said angrily. She said sorry, and he smiled. asleep. As Hinata sleeps Naruto hugged Hinata and fell asleep to.

In The Morning..:

8:30 in the morning, when Hinata wakes up seeing Naruto sleeping on top of her. She smiles giving him a light kiss on the lips expecting him to wake up and kiss her back. Naruto is still asleep. She tried again;Nothing. She pushed him off her and lied on him. Naruto is slowly opening his tired eyes just to find Hinata on top of him. He's is surprised but is more surprised when she kisses him,making him blush.

She got of him,and sat up. "Morning :D" Tired he forced a smile and sat up "fine you?" she just smiled;No answer. She went to the dresser opened it and took out her favourite pair of jeans. Dark blue jeans, skinny, ripped where the knees are. Naruto loved it when she wore these jeans..'It makes her ass look so sexy..' he though which led to other though making him blush 'and am getting hard'

She then put random shirt on saying "i 3 Konoha" and walked out of the room.

Naruto could feel his member getting an erection was getting hard and it was getting uncomfortable to sit with it. He looked at his now rising erection and tried to get rid of it.

He walked down the stairs into the kitchen wearing only his boxers. 'phew at least I got rid of my erection..why do I get so turned on when ever she wears those jeans..?' Naruto said in his head making a puzzled face while walking behind Hinata. He hugged her from behind which made her drop the eggs she was holding on the floor. " Naruto look what you made me do! That was your breakfast" Shouted Hinata, looking at the smashed eggs on the floor. Naruto couldn't help but laugh on this little memory of when he was in primary...

Flash Back:

[_It was Thursday, and we were in cooking class. Me and Kiba were always working together. We were doing some chocolate cake. I liked Sakura back then so I was watching her, and when she was holding the eggs I whispered something to Kiba " hey dog breath lets scare Sakura..I bet she will drop the eggs" so. We scared her. And she DID indeed drop the eggs. We couldn't stop laughing. Then Sakura yelled at me saying something about " you've killed the little chick!" I stopped laughing and said " well now we can hope the little birdie will fly to the heaven safely" and started to laugh again. AAH good times heh. The bad thing is that she never talked to me after that and we got detention ._]

End of flash back:

"Am sorry I made you to drop it.. but now all we can do is to hope that she or he will end up in the heaven" he does a dreamy look and sees that Hinata is about to slap him. But he didn't, she tried but Naruto got hold her hand and kissed her.

After an hour or so ..:

Hinata went on the internet just to go and check her emails. She was shocked as she opened certain email. Staring at the screen she released a scream which made Naruto come rushing to the computer. " What's the matter dyeing?"Hinata jumped up from the chair got hold of Naruto's hands and started to shout " I GOT IN I GOT INN ! CAN YOU BELIEVE?" Naruto looked at her confused 'what is she talking about' Naruto said in his head. Hinata looked at him and said " you see the college I signed to?" "yes?" Naruto said still confused. " they said that am in"

Naruto's eyes widened..."Oh My God!" he said happily and hugged her tight. Hinata tried to push him away from her but failed. " Na-Naruto let go of me I-I cant breath!" he let go of her and left her to celebrate while he sat behind the computer checking his own email. He saw a email from...'Sasuke ? How did he got my email what does this stupid Teme want?" naruto wondered as he carried on reading the email.

End Of Chapter 2 :))


	3. Chapter 3

(sorry this took soo long)

Its time *.* chapter 3

e-mail from TheRavenEmoGod To: FoxieLover

"_hello Dobe, long time no see, you're gonna hate me now, but before you do let me tell you. I don't like it ether. Well I found out just few days back that I get to study in Stanford Uni. Which is located in Stanford California if you didn't know. Apparently you're get to study there too. I don't think they told you this but, unfortunately we're are supposed to be room-mates. I've seen the plan of our room and the bed next to the window is MINE! You better not be as messy as you used to be in high school. And also I don't want our room to smell like Ramen._

_Well see ya there, blondie. :P"_

Was the e-mail from Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto's grip on the mouse tighten as he Finished reading. He had rage and anger in his stomach. _"Teme.."_ He whispered so quietly that not even Hinata could hear. And that is first for that she has excellent hearing. Naruto could not believe this. The boy he haven't seen in 5 years his no longer best friend his ex-rival is now suppose to be his room-mate at Stanford uni for 5 fucking years! Naruto didn't move a muscle. He stared at the word 'room-mates' for what seemed like eternity. He didn't even notice Hinata was resting on his shoulder. Her warm breath on his neck made him jump.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" asked Hinata who just got hit in the chin with Naruto's shoulder when she was leaning forward right next to his neck a while back, but she forgave him after he said sorry a millions time. _'apart from the fact that am gonna be stuck in the same room as my ex-rival ex-best friend..?yeah am fine' _Naruto looked at his dark haired girlfriend, and saw the worried look on her face. He knows that he should probably tell her what's wrong. But he decided that the best thing is to keep it in side. "huh..? yeah am fine Hinata-Chaan" Naruto forced him self to smile slightly, even if the smile was fake. He logged out of G mail before Hinata read the E-mail.

**next day**

The day after that e-mail from Uchiha.

Naruto checked his E-mail every 5 minutes, leaving Hinata curious. Hinata came over to Naruto and couldn't help but ask " Naru? Why are checking your E-mail so often today?" She put a smile on her face and hanged her hands around Naruto's soft tanned neck. " am suppose to get a E-mail today" was Naruto's plain and simple answer. He showed no emotion on his face, in his eyes nor in his voice, which made Hinata nervous and anxious about what kind of E-mail he's suppose to receive. Right now Right here He reminded her of that Sasuke Uchiha. The way he showed no emotion. No emotion at all. The way he sat in silence with his hands under his chin, as if thinking, lost deep in thoughts.

**an hour later**

Naruto checked his E-mail and found a mail from StanfordUniversity mail.com

Naruto was staring at the computer screen wide eyed. This was bad news, but Good news at the same time.

Good news because he gets to study in one of the best universities in the world, which he DID NOT expect AT ALL 'cause he didn't pay much attention in high school. He was the 'chatter box' and 'the trouble maker' as his teachers put it. But even though he DID NOT pay attention, his results in GCSE exams weren't that bad at all. He had four A*'s two B's and only one D. He did try his best though.

And the bad news...Well if the Uchiha was saying the truth then he should find out that they are going to be room-mates the moment he opens the mail. And Naruto wished,prayed for it to be a lie.

When he though about it, the Uchiha didn't seem that much of a joke type of a person he was more to the moody and serious type of person.

He finally opened the mail. As he read the first two lines his eyes widened with excitement, moving his head left-right-left-right as he did a little 'yeah-man-now-who's-laughing-bitchezz!' dance in his head. Hinata gave him a what-are-you-doing glare as she watched him sit by the computer humming and moving his head left-right...She knew he cant see her glaring at him, but she couldn't stop giving him that glare.

As Naruto read on. His eyes still wide but now they were shocked wide unbelievable wide. 'I'm doomed..' was all that came to the blondes mind when he read that one sentence _' you will be Uchihas Sasuke's room-mate for the 5 years you're going to be studying here' _His head lowered allowing his blonde bangs cover his face. This made Hinata confused; first he was being all happy for no reason and now all down. This guy was completely weird. Did he hit his head or something?

He was never like this that he change his mood in mere seconds. Usually when sad he would stay sad for a whole day, and when happy he would stay happy until he gets angry or sad.

After a 5 whole minutes Naruto finally spoke. "good news turned into bad news...great...just great.."

after Hinata heard what her blonde boyfriend said, She came up to him asking what's wrong.

No answer...~

"naruto..?" came Hinata's worried voice, hoping that he would at least look at her. But no he didn't move he stayed the way he was.

"bastard" Naruto broke the silence and looked up to meet Hinata's gaze. "w-who? M-m-me?"Hinata

said, loosing her gaze on Naruto, now looking down, her hands on her knees. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Hinata when suddenly he heard a really silent but hear able sob. Naruto finally came to reality, and his hands landed on Hinata's shoulders which made her look up. She had tears running down her cheeks. Naruto's thumb stroke her cheek and he used the other hand to wipe her tears away. "Shhh babe don't cry..i didn't call you that it was meant for someone that was on my mind at that moment, not you" A light sob came from Hinata as she wiped her tears away "R-really?" "Really" Naruto smiled as he said that then slowly leaned forward and kissed Hinata on the lips. Hinata allowed him to enter, and Naruto was now exploring every part of Hinata's mouth. After one whole minute Naruto broke the kiss, now only their saliva connected them. "I love you Hinata"

he smiled again and hugged her "i-i love y-you too Naru"came a sweet voice from Hinata as she relaxed in Naruto's embrace.

**later that day**

Naruto and Hinata fell asleep on the couch. Naruto was more in a sitting position with his head on Hinata's and his hand around her waist. Hinata, on the other hand had he legs on the couch but was sitting up slightly. Her hands on Naru's waist and her head resting on his chest. The apartment was dead silent...When Naruto woke up, he saw Hinata resting on his chest, and he tighten his embrace around her waist so that she's now more close to him 'cause she seemed a bit cold. And before you could say "RAMEN!" he was fast asleep again. 'too troublesome to stay awake' was his last thought before he drifted into his dreamland.

Okay so am sorry again this took so long, but I've been busy looking at...stuff..._(don't think dirty :P )_with my best friend and I totally forgot about this chapter.. it is short as well but I PROMISE the next one will be longer...DATTEBAYOO!

I also runned out of ideas for this... so if you want this story to carry on then review something

YOU would like to happen.. ether with Naru and Hinata or Naru and Sasu once they'll be in the uni...in the same room...for 5 years ;) so that's all bye peeps


End file.
